


Two Good Mothers

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-19
Updated: 2000-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser and Ray follow the hard, long road to finding--and making--a family.This story is a sequel toOne Good Lover.





	Two Good Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Two Good Mothers

This is a sequel to One Good Lover and follows it directly. It stands more or less alone, but makes more sense if you've read OGL first. 

This story is rated NC-17. 

I owe my listsibs on Serge yet another great big thank you kindly for all their support (and patience)! And a special thank you to one of my best friends, Sylvie, who made sure I never gave up and who gave me the great puffin face line. 

I'd appreciate receiving comments about my story. You can send them to. You can find all my stories at www.geocities.com/raven_free. 

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but Alliance obviously doesn't want them any more.

Two Good Mothers

by: Raven

    The Monday after Fraser and Ray had first made love came far too  
quickly. And with it came reality. The pair had spent all of Sunday  
making frantic, beautiful love in an attempt to keep the real world at  
bay. Ray took his turn being on the bottom, experiencing a oneness with  
the man he loved that he had never thought could be possible. All went  
to say that while both men were sated come Monday morning, they were  
more than just a little stiff.

    
    "So, what now?" Ray asked, pulling on the same clothes he'd worn  
Saturday. He hadn't wanted to waste any time with Fraser by going to  
his apartment.  

    Fraser swallowed as he knotted his tie. "I don't know."  

    "Do we tell them or let 'em figure it out for themselves?"  

    "We  
tell our superior officers. They should know, just in case."  

    Ray  
nodded. "Okay. You'll tell Thatcher and I'll tell Welsh and we'll meet  
for lunch and compare notes, okay?"  

    Fraser smiled. "Okay." He  
took the liberty of reaching over and pulling Ray into a deep kiss.

    
    A few minutes later, Ray dropped Fraser off at the Consulate.  
The Mountie took a deep breath before entering and going upstairs. "Is  
the Inspector in?" he asked Ovitz.  

    "Yes, Sir, she is." Fraser  
headed for Thatcher's office and knocked firmly.  

    "Come in," prim  
voice answered. Fraser stepped into the tastefully decorated office.  
"What is it, Constable?"  

    "I need to make a change in my file, Sir."  

    "Oh?"  

    "Yes, I need to change my next of kin."  

    "You can do that with Ovitz, you know that." Thatcher was using  
her best 'you're bothering me without good reason and I'm annoyed with  
you, Constable' voice.  

    "I thought you should be made aware of  
the nature of my relationship with the man I've chosen as my new next  
of kin, Sir."  

    Thatcher furrowed her brow. "Constable, you're not making any sense."  

    Fraser decided to just blurt it out. "Sir, I have a boyfriend, Detective  
Ray Kowalski. As our relationship is intimate I thought you should be  
advised of the matter should anything happen to me. Thank you kindly  
for your time." Fraser didn't wait for Thatcher to answer. Instead,  
he fled to the relative safety of his office.

* * *

    

    
    Meanwhile, at the twenty-seventh precinct, Ray knocked on the  
door to Welsh's office, stepping inside once the gruff man's voice had  
given him permission to. Ray cut straight to the chase. "Fraser and  
I are in a relationship and figured our superior officers should know  
in case anything happened to either one of us." To Welsh's credit, no  
trace of emotion flickered on the expression he managed to keep neutral.  

    "I see," he said calmly. "I take it this is a recent development?"  

    "Very recent. We'll keep it professional."  

    Welsh nodded. "Can I make a personal comment?"  

    "Sure."  

    "I think you'll be very happy together."

* * *

    

    
    Lunch couldn't have come quickly enough. They'd agreed to meet  
at Fraser's apartment for a quickie and maybe a bite to eat. No sooner  
had they stepped inside than their hands were all over the other.

    
    Fraser yanked Ray's pants down, taking his cock into his mouth,  
licking it like the finest ice cream available, waiting for the sweet  
cream that would... there. A quick swallow and a lick of the lips before  
Ray took his turn.

    
    His red lips sucked and bit and just to draw it out a little longer,  
licked a tad. Until Ray had a Mountie bucking into his mouth, all sense  
of propriety lost as he screamed his loved one's name over and over again.  
Ray, too, swallowed, enjoying the tangy taste of his boyfriend as Fraser  
came not once, but twice.

    
    They collapsed on the bed and made love with their hands, more  
slowly this time, each man squeezing the other and drawing it out until  
release was unavoidable and they came together in a shining burst of  
colour.

    
    Lying there, on the narrow slab that Fraser called a bed, as their  
ardour cooled and their breathing levelled, both men were content to  
just hold each other for just a little longer.

    
    Finally, reality began to encroach. They only had an hour, after  
all. Reluctantly, as though by some silent cue, both men sat up at the  
same time, speaking in the same breath, "So how'd it go?" Ray motioned  
for Fraser to go first.

    
    "I chickened out," the Mountie said. "I told her and got out  
before she could answer!" Ray laughed as he shook his head fondly.  
"And Welsh?"  

    "He said we're gonna be happy together." Fraser bit his lower lip,  
his eyes flooding with tears.  

    Concerned, Ray took him into his  
arms, stroking his Canadian's back softly. "Ssh... What's wrong?"  

    "I'm already happy!"  

    Ray kissed the tears away as he answered, "So am I, baby, so am I...  
So very happy..."  

    Fraser looked up, eyes shining. "Did you call  
me 'baby'?"  

    Ray gave a soft laugh. "Yes, you're my baby." Smiling,  
Fraser snuggled against Ray.

    
    Who cared if they decided to take the afternoon off? Not them.

* * *

    

    
    The rest of the week was much of the same. Passionate, love-filled,  
nights and lunch breaks interrupted only by work. They were both surprised  
they'd barely been reprimanded for playing hooky Monday afternoon. Maybe  
their stern, duty driven bosses actually had not only a heart, but also  
a place in it for romance. Even when it was happening to someone else.  
All in all, life was pretty damn close to perfect, even though both Fraser  
and Ray took extreme caution not to make the nature of their relationship  
public. They knew they couldn't put it off for ever. They were just  
waiting for the right opportunity. They couldn't just call the squad  
room to attention and blurt out their confession, could they?

    
    In the end, Francesca Vecchio did it for them.

* * *

    

    
    Fraser was having a hellish day. Contrary to most people, he  
hated Fridays. So many things had to be settled before the weekend that  
the Consulate was beyond busy on the last day of the work week. Five  
minutes before quitting time, the phone rang. He wondered who it could  
be. Ovitz always announced official callers. Perhaps it was Ray.

    
    "Constable Fraser," he said into the receiver.  

    "Benito, caro, this Rosa Vecchio." Without any conscience effort  
on Fraser's part, a wide grin spread its way across his face.  

    "Mrs. Vecchio! It's so good to hear from you!"  

    "And you, mio sconosciuto!" Fraser didn't recognize the word, but  
knew it was meant as an endearment as Mrs. Vecchio had not preceded the  
possessive pronoun by an article.  

    "Your what?" he asked politely.  

    "My stranger," she said fondly. "I have not seen you enough these  
last weeks, Benito. This is still your home--and your family--you know."  
Fraser tried to swallow past a golf ball sized lump in his throat. Just  
what a gay guy needed. A Catholic family. This thought shocked him  
just as he accepted its truth. Mrs. Vecchio was so devout. There was  
no way she could accept the 'truth' about her 'son'. But there was also  
no way to push her away without telling her the truth. She had to know  
and make her own decision.  

    "Mrs. Vecchio, there is something I need to tell you."  

    "You can tell me over dinner tomorrow, caro. And bring that scrawny  
friend of yours, so that I can put a bit of meat on his bones!"  

    "You know about Ray?"  

    "Si, caro, I keep tabs on all my children. If Raimondo is your friend,  
then he is my son also."  

    "What I have to say to you, Mrs. Vecchio,  
is very hard. You... you might not want me at your dinner table." A  
pregnant pause.  

    "What is wrong, caro?"  

    "Nothing is wrong, really. Please meet Ray and myself for lunch  
tomorrow? Say at the park at the end of your street? The weather should  
be mild and I'll bring food."  

    "I'll be there, caro." Mrs. Vecchio's  
voice sounded worried as she hung up.

* * *

    

    
    "Baby? What's wrong?" Ray asked as he wrapped his arms more tightly  
around his lover that night as they lay in bed in Ray's apartment. Fraser  
waited a moment before answering.  

    "Mrs. Vecchio called today."  
Ray didn't comment, waiting for his lover to continue. "She wants us  
to come for dinner tomorrow. She's already adopted you."  

    "But she doesn't know and will mind," Ray finished, reading Fraser's  
mind.  

    "Yeah. I told her we'd meet her for a picnic lunch tomorrow,  
so we could tell her and she could make up her mind. Please tell me  
you'll come." Ray kissed the top of Fraser's head.  

    "Of course  
I will, baby."

* * *

    

    
    Mrs. Vecchio looked a little older than she'd seemed before her  
son had been violently taken from her. But she still walked tall, her  
gait sure. For Fraser, only one word came to mind as he saw her, dignified.  
He and Ray had brought a good lunch, chicken with rolls and salad, but  
he wanted to talk first. There could be no lies between him and Rosa  
Vecchio. He owed her too much.

    
    She greeted both men with a hug and kiss which were reciprocated,  
then the trio sat at the table. Looking at both men expectantly, Rosa  
chose to remain silent until one spoke.

    
    "What I am going to tell you, Mrs. Vecchio, goes against your  
beliefs," Fraser said finally.  

    "And how to you claim to know  
my beliefs, Benito?" Mrs. Vecchio asked sensibly.  

    "I know what  
your church advocates."  

    "I am more concerned with what my God advocates, caro." This made  
the next step easier.  

    "What does your God say about love?" Mrs.  
Vecchio had had enough.  

    "Benito, what is this about?"  

    "I'm in love with Ray, Mrs. Vecchio," Fraser blurted out. "We're  
in a romantic relationship."  

    Mrs. Vecchio's only reaction was  
to look from one man to the other. Fraser was relieved when no disgust  
made its way onto her matronly features. Suddenly, she burst out laughing.  
"Is this what you were so scared of telling me, caro?" she made out.  
"That you have _finally_ found someone to love?" Fraser nodded  
miserably, not quite sure of her reaction yet. She turned to Ray.  

    "Raimondo, do you love Benito?"  

    "With all my heart," he said, his voice betraying a smidgen of fear.  

    "Will you ever hurt him?" Ray shook his head.  

    "No, ma'am." Mrs. Vecchio turned her attention back to Fraser.  

    "And you, Benito, will you ever hurt Raimondo?"  

    "Never."  

    "Love, miei bambini, is so hard to find... You are truly blessed  
to have found one another and I wish you a long, and happy life together."  
Knowing that he had Mrs. Vecchio's blessing, Fraser found tears sliding  
down his cheeks. "There is one thing, however." Fraser looked up at  
her expectantly. "There are to be no secrets in our house. You will  
come to dinner tonight and when the children are in bed, you will tell  
Tony and Maria and Francesca, si?"  

    Fraser nodded. "Si, Mrs. Vecchio."  

    She shook her head. "I am your, Ma, Benito, and yours, too, Raimondo."  
This was too much for both cops who found themselves crying tears of  
relief and joy. 'Ma' gave them a moment to compose themselves. "So,  
what about lunch?" she asked a moment later.

* * *

    

    
    Fraser and Ray walked Mrs. Vecchio home an hour later, promising  
to return a few hours later for dinner. As Ray drove himself and Fraser  
to Fraser's apartment to spend the afternoon, he finally let out a relieved  
sigh. "No wonder you love her," he said.  

    Fraser smiled. "Yes.  
But... I could never have imagined it would be like this. Never. She  
is so traditional. Ray?" he said suddenly.  

    "Yeah, baby?"  

    "Don't you have parents?"  

    "They're in Arizona somewhere. Dad and I haven't spoken since I  
became a cop, so I don't think he'd take this too well, either. I don't  
want to talk about 'em, okay?"  

    "Okay."  

    "You're not okay with it."  

    "You're so lucky to have parents," Fraser said wistfully as he dropped  
the subject.

* * *

    

    
    "Is it always like this?" Ray asked his lover, leaning in close  
so that Fraser could hear the whispered question. He couldn't believe  
the chaos around him. Everyone was yelling and participating in at least  
two, if not more, conversations.  

    "It's okay," Fraser whispered back. "They only attack the ones they  
love."  

    "Great." To reassure Ray, Fraser very casually laid a  
hand on Ray's thigh.

    
    After dinner, the children wandered off, but Mrs. Vecchio told  
the adults to convene in the living room. As he followed his 'family',  
Fraser finally realised that there was a grain of truth in the saying  
that had something to do with fear causing people to defecate in their  
clothing. Fraser found his stomach churning and he began to wonder if  
he'd be able to keep his dinner in.

    
    "What's going on?" Francesca asked. "I have a date tonight."  
She looked pointedly at Fraser, as though to me make him jealous.  

    "Benito, Raimondo, and I had a chat today where they told me something  
important, something they want to share with you all." Fraser saw realisation  
dawn in Maria's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Fraser took Ray's hand and  
squeezed it gently.  

    "Ray's not just my unofficial work partner. He's also my boyfriend."

    
    Maria nodded approvingly, Tony just sat stunned, Ma gave her boys  
a fond look, and Frannie took a moment before screaming.

    
    "You're a queer? How could you do that to me, you faggot!" She  
continued to rattle off obscenities as everyone in the room sat too stunned  
by her reaction to stop her. Finally, Fraser did one of two things that  
could be done with an hysterical person.

    
    He grabbed Francesca's arms a firmly. Maybe a little more firmly  
than was warranted, but he'd had enough of her childish antics.

    
    She stopped her tirade mid-insult, starring at Fraser with stunned  
brown eyes.  

    "Now, you listen to me," Fraser said, his voice low  
and steady. "I should have said this to you two years ago. I've tried  
the subtle route, but that has not worked, so I'll now tell you. I don't  
want you. I'll never want you. Keep your hands off me and stay away  
from boyfriend and me."

    
    It had been so long that Fraser had wanted to say these things  
to Francesca, and finally he had an opportunity which he latched onto  
with relish. It was time to put Ms. Vecchio in her place.

    
    "You're never going to get anyone that way," he pursued, his voice  
more gentle than Francesca deserved. "No one will ever respect you until  
you start to respect yourself. What Ray has to offer me cannot even  
begin to compare itself to what you have been flaunting. So, am I making  
myself clear enough here?" Francesca had bowed her head at the fury  
of Fraser's polite onslaught.  

    "Yes," she said in a small voice.  

    "I didn't hear you."  

    "Yes," she repeated a little more loudly.  

    "Good. I trust we won't have to discuss this again."  

    "Hell, no," Francesca retorted. "Ain't no way I'm coming near a  
fag. You're sick, Fraser."

    
    Fraser's reaction was not the one Francesca had expected. If  
looks could have killed, Francesca Vecchio would have been a dead woman  
a hundred times over. "I might be sick," he said. "But you're pathetic,"  
he continued softly. Gathering her pride together, Francesca didn't  
even look at the other occupants of the room as she fled it for the relative  
security of a date with some loser she'd never see again.

    
    The atmosphere settled after a moment or two. Fraser drew himself  
back to the present and he looked at his family. He knew an old adage  
was about to be put to the test. Was blood truly thicker than water?  
"I'm sorry for my daughter," Ma said finally, looking from Fraser to  
Ray. "She does not make the rules in this house. I do. You will continue  
to come whenever you like. If she has a problem with that, then she can  
find herself a new home."  

    "Thank you, Ma," Fraser and Ray said  
in the same breath. She held out her arms and her boys allowed themselves  
to find refuge in them for a moment.

* * *

    

    
    Monday morning, Fraser, who had the later shift that day, offered  
to go to the precinct to help Ray catch up on his paperwork. Both men  
felt that something wasn't right in the air as they walked into the twenty-seventh's  
brick building. People regarded them strangely as the detective and  
his Canadian made their way up to the Bullpen. With his stomach turning  
into a sickening mess of knots as he realised what had happened, Ray  
turned to his lover for confirmation. Fraser nodded. "Francesca," he  
said with conviction.

    
    Neither man was surprised when Welsh called them into his office.

    
    "What's this about?" Ray asked innocently.  

    "Fraser," the Lieutenant answered succinctly. Fraser frowned Ray  
was startled to notice. It wasn't often that his lover assumed the worst  
would happen.  

    "Yes?" the Mountie asked.  

    "Francesca Vecchio has pressed charges against you for assault,"  
Welsh said. Ray's jaw dropped. He saw the nerve in Fraser's twitch.  

    "Sir?" Fraser asked.  

    "I decided to 'misplace' the paperwork until I had a chance to speak  
with you. How do you explain the bruises on her arms?" Welsh handed  
Fraser a file folder. Inside, Fraser found photographs of what were  
obviously a woman's arms. Midway up the humerus an angry set of fingerprints  
stood out in start relief against the pale skin. Dear God, he hadn't  
meant to hold her _that_ tightly! "She's such a small woman, Constable.  
If she goes through with this, I have no doubt the DA will have a case.  
We all know how fond St. Laurent is of you." Fraser swallowed. "Now,  
this would be your first case for assault, you'd be let off with a slap  
on the wrist. But I don't want this to go any further because I know  
this isn't you. So, are you willing to tell me what happened?"  

    Fraser nodded. "Ms. Vecchio was less than... pleased when she was  
informed of my relationship with Detective Kowalski. She began to scream  
obscenities and this degenerated into hysteria."  

    Ray cut in then.  
"She knows the only way we can fight this charge is to come out. She's  
forcing us to come out. Ben, I'm ready." Fraser turned to his lover,  
his eyes reflecting his love for the Chicago flatfoot with experimental  
hair.  

    "So am I, Ray." Welsh sat back, a pleased expression working its  
way onto his gruff features.  

    "Yes, that just might work. You'll  
show that you have nothing to hide. Ms. Vecchio won't be able to deny  
the reasons why you reacted as you did, Constable. I will support the  
two of you as best as I can. I trust that your coworkers will, for the  
most part, be accepting of your situation."  

    "Thank you, leftenant,"  
Fraser murmured. "Just one question. How does one go about coming out  
of the closet?" To his surprise, Welsh and Ray burst out into side splitting  
laughter. This was when Fraser knew everything was going to be all right.  
He had two allies. Three if you counted Inspector Thatcher whose reaction  
had been utterly unexpected. There had been no jealousy expressed on  
her part, just a quiet encouragement. Fraser's faith in humanity which  
had been badly shaken with Ray Vecchio's murder was finally being reaffirmed.  
With a final snort, Welsh regained his composure.  

    "Do what feels right, okay? While you two do that, I'm going to  
call St. Laurent." Fraser took Ray's hand for comfort as Welsh picked  
up the phone. Looking to his respective lover for strength, Fraser and  
Ray walked out into the Bullpen hand in hand.

    
    It was as though the entire precinct had been waiting for _something_  
to happen. The minute Fraser and Ray walked out of Welsh's office, the  
place went completely and utterly silent.  

    "We would rather have  
done this privately," Fraser began, looking at Elaine who knew with earth  
shattering clarity exactly what was about to be revealed. "But that  
option was stolen from us. The Inuit have a saying--"  

    "We're gay and dating," Ray cut in. Fraser threw his lover an irritated,  
but grateful look. There were a few gasps, some stunned yet silent looks,  
but no outward hostility until Gardino put his foot in his mouth.

    
    "You guys are sick--" was all he had time to say before Huey decked  
him. Ray and Fraser didn't know whether to be horrified or amused that  
Huey was defending them. Louis lay there for a moment, trying to gather  
his senses before attempting to speak. "Can't a guy finish his sentence?!"  
he moaned, clutching a jaw he knew would be very bruised.  

    "Finish  
it _quickly_ ," Huey threatened. He'd been inordinately protective  
of the Mountie since Vecchio had met his maker. Fraser wasn't quite  
sure how to explain it, but he was grateful for the show of friendship.  

    "Okay, sick wasn't the best word," Gardino confessed. "Call me a  
moron. All I meant is that in this dark place where violence and hate  
is more common than light, love as flourished, and you guys can't even  
 _kiss_ after telling us you're in love!"  

     "That... that was  
very poetic, Louis," Fraser said in evident admiration. The wariness  
in Huey and Ray's eyes dissipated slowly. It wasn't every day Gardino  
surprised them like this. There had been the poker game, yes, but besides  
that Gardino was usually such a _clown_.  

     "So," Ray said.  
"I take it no one would mind if I grabbed my baby right here and kissed  
him senseless?" Not waiting for an answer, Ray did just that.

    
    It really was rather funny, almost everyone had to concede as  
they watched the proper, straight- laced Mountie getting thoroughly kissed  
by his scruffy partner and making no attempt to disengage himself. The  
pair was also surprisingly restrained, as all knew how Kowalski could  
get. The kiss did involve some discreet tongue wrestling but no groping  
or lasciviousness. Gardino had put it so well. It was true, they all  
worked in an environment where there was little room for the better side  
of life, the side where romance and love and passion grew and flourished.  
No one wanted to admit it to him or herself, but they all found themselves  
rather jealous of the love between Fraser and Ray that had managed to  
plant itself and grow and even thrive under the most incredible odds.

    
    Elaine wasn't even hurt, she was surprised to realise. Yes, she  
had let the Mountie a long time before. She knew she still loved him--loved  
him enough to let him go and wish him happiness with the only person  
she knew could make him laugh. That's what cinched it for her. Laughter,  
in her world, equalled happiness. If being with Ray was what made Fraser  
happy, she would support them. That, she knew, was what love was all  
about.

    
    The three homophobes in the group, after seeing what happened  
to Gardino, stayed quiet. Luckily for Fraser and Ray, they were not the  
violent sort and they made plans to transfer to another precinct as quickly  
as possible.

    
    The kiss broke finally. It was a simple matter of biology. Even  
a Mountie with excess lung capacity who could share this gift with his  
lover had to eventually come up for air. So did the lover with normal  
lung capacity, for that matter. When the two had come back to their  
senses and Fraser had smoothed down his clothing, Huey snickered.

    
    "Fraser, you're Ray's _baby_?" he teased. Fraser turned  
the colour of his uniform. With a _look_ to Ray, he planned his  
revenge.

    
    "Of course Ben's my baby," Ray said proudly, answering Huey's  
question and ignoring the _look_ Fraser gave him. Huey just grinned  

     "So, Fraser--" was all he managed to say before Welsh interrupted.  

    "Fraser! Kowalski! My office!" he bellowed without bothering to  
open his door. Fraser raised his eyebrows as Ray shrugged in response.

    
    "I just finished talking to St. Laurent," Welsh continued when  
the two men entered his office. "I explained the situation to her.  
No charges will be laid against you, Constable." Fraser let out a breath  
he hadn't been aware he was holding.  

    "Thank you, Sir. I'll show greater... restraint next time I speak  
with Ms. Vecchio." Welsh gave a small snort.  

    "I think you showed admirable restraint, Constable, as agrees Ms.  
St. Laurent. We both would have slapped her back to her senses." Fraser  
gave a small smile. "How is the rest of her family?"  

    "Very accepting, Sir."  

    "Good, good. Listen, men, I want to set the line right now. This  
is the first time I've had a 'couple' under my command. I'm willing  
to overlook the odd hand holding and _peck_." Ray and Fraser gave  
a small laugh.  

    "Understood," they both said at the same time.  

    "Now, on to different matters. Kowalski, we need to finalise your  
transfer papers."  

    "Isn't that done?" Fraser asked, confused.  

    "Unofficially yes," Welsh answered. "But you know what paperwork's  
like."  

    Fraser nodded. "I'll wait outside if that's okay."  

    "Sure," Ray answered. "I'll be with you soon."

    
    Fraser exited Welsh's office, closing the door behind him. "Quick!"  
he called to those still present in the Bullpen, including Huey, Elaine,  
and Gardino.  

    "What's up?" Gardino asked.  

    "I need help coming up with an embarrassing name for Ray!" Elaine  
giggled. She grabbed a piece of paper off her desk.  

    "Everyone, write down two suggestions and then we'll narrow it down!"

    
    Two minutes later, Fraser was laughing as he read the suggestions.  
Elaine's were romantic: angel and light of my heart. Gardino's were  
silly: schnookums and honeywumps. Huey's were a combination: Ray-bear  
and Stanny-poo. Other suggestions included lichen-tart, precious, snookums,  
pookie, and my little love turtle. Fraser knew it wouldn't be easy picking  
just one. Then he saw it. A name so silly and endearing it wasn't something  
he could imagine saying to anyone other than Ray. He voiced his choice  
and his companions murmured their agreement.

    
    Ray finally came out of Welsh's office, and, right on cue, Huey  
continued where he'd been cut off. "So, Fraser, if you're Ray's 'baby',  
what's Ray to you?"  

    "My cuddlekins of course." Ray gave a strangled  
gasp.  

    "What?!" the detective exclaimed.  

    Fraser just smiled at him. "I love you too, cuddlekins."

* * *

    

    
    "Cuddlekins?" Fraser asked Ray that night in Ray's apartment as  
Ray engulfed his penis.  

    "Mph?" Ray answered, trying not to laugh  
as he started to suck the smooth flesh filling his mouth.  

    "There's something we need to discuss." Ray's answer was unintelligible  
to anyone but Fraser who translated it as 'is this the right time to  
discuss anything other than the blowjob I'm giving you?' "You're right,"  
Fraser answered, just as Ray's sucking reached his peak. In a beautifully  
orchestrated move synchronized in a few weeks practise, Fraser came,  
shooting his load down Ray's throat just as the detective swallowed.  
Perfect. Not a drop spilled. "Oh, God, it just gets better every time,"  
Fraser sighed happily as he melted into Ray's arms.

    
    Three blowjobs later, each lover taking his turn, Ray finally  
brought the discussion back to what Fraser had tried to bring up before  
his first orgasm of the night.  

    "What were you trying to ask me  
before I sucked you off, baby?"  

    "Oh, I love it when you're crude,  
cuddlekins," Fraser said, his penis bobbing up at attention. Ray shook  
his head.  

    "Can't you get your mind off sex for two seconds???"  

    Fraser laughed, snuggling against his Ray. "Yes, I can. Long enough  
to ask you if you'd like to share an apartment with me." Ray was so  
shocked by Fraser's proposal he pulled away.  

    "You wanna move in together?!" A flicker of hurt passed in Fraser's  
eyes.  

    "Why not? We spend all our time together and everyone  
who matters knows we're together. Never mind, it was a stupid idea."  
A grin slowly spread across Ray's features.  

    "Are you kidding?!  
It's a _great_ idea, baby!" Reassured, Fraser allowed himself a  
small smile.  

    "You wouldn't mind?"  

    "Hell, no! Oh, I love the idea! We could get a nice place. Maybe  
with a whirlpool. You ever made love in a whirlpool?"  

    "Nope. But I can't wait to try," Fraser teased. "Of course, it would  
need a fireplace, too."  

    "Access to a backyard for Dief."  

    "Definitely."  

    "Could it be a house?"  

    "A house?" Fraser repeated.  

    "Yeah, why not? A small one. Maybe in Lincoln Park? Prices are  
decent there, or so I hear. Ben, we've made a promise to spend our lives  
together. I dunno, a house'll kinda seal our agreement. It sounds so  
permanent."  

    "A house would be great, Ray. I'd like a workshop where I could  
do woodwork and maybe repair furniture."  

    "I want a music room with lots of place to dance." Both men stopped  
suddenly and looked at each other almost shyly.  

    "Something's changed, hasn't it?" Ray asked. Fraser nodded.  

    "Yes. We just made a place in our lives for the future. We were  
living day to day for so long."  

    "Not just that, baby. I think  
we've started to live in the real world."  

    "It's not so bad is  
it, cuddlekins?"  

    "No, it isn't. And, for a change of subject, how long am I gonna  
be your cuddlekins?"  

    "Forever!" Fraser cried picking up a pillow.

    
    Half an hour later, lying in a mess of feathers, both men had  
to concede that one could never get too old for a pillow fight.

    
    The phone rang early the next morning, forcing Fraser out of sleep.  
He reached out blindly over Ray for the phone that sat on the bedside  
table.  

    "'Lo?" he managed to make out semi-coherently.  

    "Benito?" Fraser sat up suddenly. Something in Mrs. Vecchio's tone  
woke him right up.  

    "Ma?"  

    "I am so glad I found you! It's Francesca!"  

    "What about Francesca, Ma?"  

    "She eloped last night! With that vile Arronzo boy! Benito, it's  
terrible! It's said in the neighbourhood that he's into all kinds of  
bad things, drugs, even prostitution! Please, Benito, help me find her  
before it's too late!"  

    "Ma, please, calm down. Can you tell me where she is?" Mrs. Vecchio  
gave him Arronzo's address. "Ray and I are on our way," Fraser promised.  
Ray stirred at the sound of his name. He opened his eyes just in time  
to see his Ben hang up the phone.  

    "Ben?" he asked sleepily.  

    "Francesca's just done something stupid," Fraser answered. "Get  
dressed, I promised Ma we'd settle it."

    
    Ten minutes later, the pair pulled up in front of a dilapidated  
building just off Harlem. "I'll just be a second, Ray," Fraser told his  
lover.  

    "Shouldn't I come up?" Fraser shook his head.  

    "Just give me ten minutes. If I'm not out, come up."  

    "Okay."

    
    Fraser ran into the building, racing up to the fifth floor. He  
didn't even bother to knock on the door to apartment 4B. Finding it  
locked, he kicked the flimsy plywood in and headed in direction of the  
surprised sounds he'd heard.

    
    Francesca and Dimitrio 'Mimi' Arronzo were lying in a messy sprawl  
of blankets in their bedroom. Francesca didn't even bother to hide her  
nakedness as Fraser stormed in.  

    "What the hell?" Arronzo yelled,  
grabbing his clothes.  

    "Stay out of this," Fraser warned him in a voice low enough to frighten  
even the most hardened criminal. He grabbed some clothes off a chair  
and threw the bundle at Francesca. "Get dressed," he ordered her.  

    "Get the hell out of here!" she yelled. "I live here! I'm gonna  
call the cops!" Taking in a deep breath, Fraser took the few steps which  
separated him from the bed. He grabbed a slender arm just below the  
fading bruises, making sure not to squeeze too hard.  

    "I promised  
Ma I'd bring you home. Am I going to have to drag you there kicking  
and screaming?"  

    "Don't bring Ma into this!"  

    "And why not?" Fraser's voice had risen just a notch. "This is  
between you and me. Leave her out of this. Ma was _frantic_ when  
she called me this morning. If you want to hurt me, fine, but, dammit,  
Ma deserves better than that!" Fraser had stunned himself when the expletive  
came out.  

    "You're not my brother!" Francesca blurted out suddenly. "You can't  
replace my brother!"  

    Fraser's mouth slacked open just a bit.  
"Is this what that's about? Is that it? I'm not trying to replace Ray!  
Where did you get such a silly idea?" Francesca hung her head, mechanically  
pulling on the shirt Fraser had handed her. "We're going to have a talk,  
you and I, without him." Fraser gave Arronzo a glance and was slightly  
amused to see the goon cowering. Francesca finally got out of bed, throwing  
a fearful glance at Arronzo. "And you," Fraser said to Francesca's soon  
to be ex-husband. "Don't come near my family again."

    
    Francesca and Fraser didn't speak as they made their way down  
to the car. "Ray's going to drive us home," Fraser said finally. Then,  
"Don't you think I miss him too?"  

    "You killed him," Francesca  
answered. "You could have saved him, but you didn't." Fraser whirled  
around, hand raised to strike her before he realised what he was doing.  
Ashamed, he lowered it.  

    "Do you want to know what happened that night? Do you?" Francesca  
shook her head, her tear filled eyes showing regret. "Well, you're going  
to! I've had enough of this, Francesca! This is _my_ time for  
happiness! And you know what? I deserve it!" Pulling her down to sit  
on the stairs leading to the main floor, Fraser finally spoke about what  
happened in the final minutes before Ray Vecchio was turned to ash.

* * *

    

* * *

    

    
    "Vecchio, I left my coat in your front seat," Gardino said.  

    "I'll go get it for you. The Riv's in a no parking zone. Knowing  
my luck, it'll get towed so I'm gonna move it. Someone order me a hamburger,  
okay?"  

    "Sure," Huey answered. He prepared to follow Gardino into the restaurant.  

    "Jack," Fraser said, eyeing Ray who was heading for his car. Something  
felt strange. He was having another one of Ray's hunches. "Will you  
order me a burger, too?"  

    "Yeah, sure." Fraser jogged off in  
Ray's direction as Huey turned to Gardino.  

    "Those two are inseparable,"  
he said to his partner who shrugged.

    
    "Ray!" Fraser called across the street. Something about the bundled  
up figure whom he had seen running from where the Riv was parked struck  
a cold spark of fear in Fraser. "Ray!" he called again. It was as though  
Ray could not hear him. His hand was on the door handle. " **Ray**!"

    
     The Mountie had barely time to register the wall of heat coming  
towards him before it threw him to the ground. His next conscious thought  
was of Gardino and Huey practically sitting on him as they tried to restrain  
him, keeping him away from the flaming wreckage.

* * *

    

* * *

    

    
    "I did what I could, Frannie," Fraser said gently, tears streaming  
down his cheeks. "God just decided that it was his time."  

    "Oh, Fraser..." Frannie whispered. She'd had no idea. No idea at  
all of what it had been like for Fraser to see her brother die. Everything  
she'd done since then seemed so petty. So childish. Fraser hadn't deserved  
an ounce of it. Not even when he came out. He can't help what he is,  
she had to concede.  

    "Frannie, I don't want us to be enemies. I have enemies enough.  
I'd like another sister besides Maria. Do you think we could do that?"  
Frannie wiped her own tears away, leaning towards Fraser, arms outstretched.  
He didn't refuse the hug but rather returned it, holding the youngest  
Vecchio woman tightly in his arms.  

    "I'm sorry," she sniffled, her words muffled by Fraser's shoulder.  
"I'm so sorry."  

    "Ssh... It's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back  
in gentle circles. "Let's go home, okay? Ma's worried."  

    Francesca gave a small nod, pulling herself away. "Thanks... Ben."  

    "You're quite welcome. Now, we'd better be headed out. I promised  
Ray we wouldn't be more than ten minutes."

    
    "Hi, Ray," Francesca murmured as she slid into the back seat of  
Ray's car moments later. Ray looked questioningly at Fraser who gave  
him what Ray recognized as the 'thumbs up smile'.  

    "Hi, Francesca."  

    "You can call me Frannie. My family calls me Frannie." Ray got  
the message.  

    "Okay, Frannie. Let's get you home to Ma."

    
    Mrs. Vecchio ran out of the house as soon as she heard Ray's car  
turn into the driveway.  

    "Francesca!" she cried, tears streaming  
down her face as she saw that her daughter seemed fine.  

    "I'm  
sorry, mama!" Francesca exclaimed, tears cascading down her face. "I'm  
so sorry!" Mother and daughter enveloped the other in a tight hug.  

    "Let's let them talk," Fraser said to Ray quietly. Ray nodded his  
agreement. The pair stepped inside, heading to the kitchen where they  
knew coffee awaited them.

    
    "So," Ray said a moment later as he prepared their coffees. "Is  
it between you and Frannie or can you share?" Fraser took his mug.  

    "Let's just say that I learned that when someone does something bad  
to you, it's usually about them and their insecurities, and not about  
you."  

    Ray nodded wisely. "And about Vecchio, right?"  

    Stunned, Fraser almost dropped his mug. "How did you guess?"  

    "Your haunted look is gone, Ben. There's always been a hint of shadows  
in that beautiful gaze of yours. And it's gone."  

    "That's very perceptive of you, Ray." Ray gave his lover a sweet  
smile. He reached out to stroke Ben's hand. Just then, Mrs. Vecchio  
came in.

    
    "Oh, good, you found the coffee," she greeted them. Taking a  
cup for herself, she sat down.  

    "Thank you so much for bringing  
Francesca home safely. She hasn't been herself since Raimondo died..."  

    "I think things will get better now, Ma," Fraser reassured her.  
"We had a good talk." Mrs. Vecchio looked down into her mug for a moment.  

    "I miss him," she said softly. "I am so grateful to have you two  
boys, but..."  

    "It isn't the same as having your own flesh and  
blood," Ray finished. "It's okay. We know and we understand." Mrs.  
Vecchio smiled.  

    "You boys are so good to me..."  

    "Just returning the favour," Ray said with a smile.  

    "Does anyone else know?" she asked. Fraser nodded.  

    "Yes. Frannie outed us."  

    "Outed? Oh."  

    "It's okay, Ma," Fraser reassured her. "We're sort of glad it happened.  
We can live in the real world now." Mrs. Vecchio nodded thoughtfully.  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
